Las cuatro guerreras elementales
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Una nueva era ha llegado a Céfiro y las Guerreras Mágicas tendrán que emprender el vuelo una vez más y ser protegidas por sus estrellas guardianas.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

*****

Cuando los cuatro planetas del pasado sean circundados por sus órbitas, será hora del gran cataclismo.

La furia del viento, la cambiante forma del agua en sus tres estados y el rojo fuego lleno de ira necesitarán de un cuarto elemento para restaurar la luz del pilar y encontrar la armonía entre los cuatro mundos.

La oscuridad llegará nuevamente a las guerreras elementales, llenándolas de un profundo odio en sus corazones.

La lucha será larga, pero los cuatro elementos tendrán que unir fuerza, alma y corazón, y sus genios formarán uno solo. El gran espíritu de la luz eterna, la luz que traerá paz, restaurará el mundo.

De lo contrario, los cuatros planetas y el mundo actual será invadido por las sombras y la destrucción masiva del universo, trayendo consigo caos en el tiempo y en el espacio.

Solo bastará una muestra del corazón de las guerreras elementales, para que los genios vuelvan a ser liberados, en su naturaleza espiritual.

*****

En un pequeño risco GuruClef observa el mar recordando la antigua leyenda que envolvió a Céfiro hace siglos, el sol despliega la maravillosa luminosidad que embellece aquella tarde.

**Las cuatro guerreras elementales.**

**Capítulo 0: El mundo mágico. **

Marina descansa cerca de una playa, sus alargados y azulados cabellos se mueven conforme el viento sopla desde su derecha. Con gran habilidad manipula las olas moviendo sus dedos con delicadeza.

—¡Cuánta tranquilidad! —piensa la chica.

El mar actúa conforme el movimiento de sus dedos, que lentamente balancea. El mar sin embargo responde al movimiento de estos como si se tratara de la atracción de la luna en el sistema solar.

—GuruClef ha estado muy extraño últimamente, se encierra en el despacho la mayor parte del día, casi no me dirige la palabra, lo extraño a pesar de que lo tengo tan, tan cerca.

*****

Lucy por otra parte entrena con una espada llamada "Terra Striker", que le había confeccionado Presea.

—¡¡Hiyaa!! —grita la guerrera del fuego, mientras blande su espada de un lado a otro—. Enserio que esta espada es sorprendente Presea.

—Bueno, la verdad no es para tanto, después de todo ese es mi trabajo —objeta la chica rubia.

*****

—Es una vista muy bonita verdad Niconna —dice Anaís.

—Pupu pupu —exclama la pequeña criatura de color blanco.

La chica y Niconna observan las montañas desde la terraza del palacio.

Anaís acaricia la cabeza de Niconna, la cual contesta satisfactoriamente con un alegre grito.

*****

—¡Vamos a tomar un baño —grita Lucy emocionada.

—Eh, un... un baño —Presea se pone completamente roja, la verdad es que le da nerviosismo bañarse con otra mujer.

—Sí ¡Vamos!, que no te dé pena —la guerrera de fuego jala a Presea de la camisa.

—No, espera Lucy...

—Anda, somos iguales.

Las dos hermosas doncellas se retiran del patio de entrenamiento.

*****

Marina por su parte sigue admirando el horizonte, la noche llega en el mundo mágico de Céfiro.

**Fin del capítulo...**

---------------------------

Sé que es un capítulo corto, recuerden que es apenas una introducción. La emoción vendrá en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchas gracias a Umi-Ryuuzaki-deluna por inspirarme para hacer este capítulo. A propósito quiero decirte que también yo ayudé a que te volvieran a gustar las guerreas mágicas. 

Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, tomatazos, favor de mandarlos a slave4u99@hotmail.com o mándenme un review (más preferible je je).


	2. Capítulo 1: El poder ardiente de la luz

**Las cuatro guerreras elementales.**

**Capítulo 1: El poder ardiente de la luz.**

El ser soberana de esta tierra y de este mundo me trae muchas complicaciones, a veces siento que las cosas se me escapan de las manos, que no puedo gobernar yo sola este mundo, este gigantesco mundo lleno de misterios.

Mis amigas; Anaís y Marina siempre tratan de hacerme sentir bien, de hacer que los momentos que paso con ellas sean felices y no permiten que me preocupe de las obligaciones que tengo con este reino.

***

—¡Princesa Lucy, princesa Lucy! —un soldado entra y se arrodilla frente al trono de Lucy—, perdone la intromisión, pero vimos a un extraño monstruo gigante que convertía a la gente del este en hielo.

—¿¡¡Enserio!!?, rápido háblale a las dos honorables guerreras mágicas y ordene que nos preparen nuestros trajes de batalla, iremos para allá.

—Pero su majestad...

—Sólo haz lo que te digo.

—Está bien princesa —dice el hombre cuando atraviesa el amplio salón y abre las puertas de oro para salir de allí.

***

La verdad nunca me ha gustado dirigirme a las personas con ese tono de respeto, pero como princesa tengo que dar el ejemplo. "Las honorables guerreras mágicas" ja ja ja.

***

La chica de cabello rojizo se acerca ante un cofre dentro del oscuro salón, lo abre y de allí saca una espada; la punta de la hoja estaba hecha de cobre y la empuñadora de oro puro, el resto la habían hecho de Escudo (el metal más duro de Céfiro).

Lucy con gran fuerza empuja la puerta que separa el salón del trono y el pasillo principal del palacio, después una viejecita se acerca a ella, en sus brazos llevaba la armadura de batalla de Lucy.

La señora le ayuda a su princesa a quitarse la túnica blanca que cubría su rosado cuerpo.

En su mano derecha Lucy se coloca un guante de metal de color rojo, mientras que en la otra uno de cuero. De su cuello pendía un medallón de oro con forma de sol. Un top de color rosa es colocado en su torso, el hombro estaba cubierto por una protección de metal rojizo, que iba atado a una banda, esta al mismo tiempo enlazada al abdomen de la chica. Un cinturón grueso sostenía la falda ancha de color rosado que tenía dos aberturas, cada una para dejar salir a sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por unas rodilleras rojas. De su cuello también colgaba un pedazo de tela de seda roja, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos al igual que la falda rosa.

***

Ya una vez vestida tomo la espada con mi mano derecha y me dispongo a recorrer el gran palacio para salir de él.

Empujo la puerta del vestíbulo, y me extraña no haberme encontrado a Anaís y a Marina. Especialmente porque Marina se fue con GuruClef a la playa y Anaís con Paris. U_U! Fui la única en quedarme aquí.

Apenas doy un paso para bajar las escaleras que conectan con el patio escucho una voz:

—¿Qué no piensas esperarme?.

Esa voz proviene de detrás de uno de los pilares que sostiene el techo, y ¡es la voz de Marina!, lentamente me doy la vuelta y ella me mira con una sonrisa, nos abrazamos y nos hacemos las típicas preguntas: ¿Cómo te fue allá?, etc.

—Hay un monstruo...

Empiezo a explicarle lo del monstruo que congela a las personas del este, pero ella me interrumpe.

—No te molestes en explicarme, ya me informaron, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —me dice.

Su ropaje es muy parecido al mío, un top celeste cubre su pecho, al igual que un pectoral azul que sostiene la armadura en su hombro, porta un collar de la luna. Un grueso cinturón sostiene una falda ancha de color celeste con aberturas, cuando corremos sus piernas se dejan ver, ella sostiene la espada que le brindó Ceres.

—¿Y esa espada? —me pregunta.

—Ah, me la hizo Presea.

—Se ve que es resistente —dice cuando sostiene mi Terra Striker y la blande de un lado a otro.

—Sí, lo sé —le contesto—. ¿Y Anaís?.

—No la he visto desde que llegamos, ya nos alcanzará, no podemos esperar.

Por fin salimos del jardín real, para entrar al camino que nos llevará fuera de los terrenos del palacio.

—Lucy, quería... quería disculparme —dice ella.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto extrañamente.

—Porque no te invitamos a la playa —me dice al mismo tiempo en que baja su mirada apenada.

—No te preocupes, además yo estaba muy ocupada en el palacio, no te preocupes amiga.

Ella quita esa cara de preocupación y me vuelve a mostrar su bella sonrisa. A ellas no les gusta que yo esté triste, bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta hacerlas sentí mal.

Delante de nosotros vemos una sombra con ropas muy parecidas a las nuestras.

—¡¡Hola, Anaís!! —le grito.

—¡¡Lucy!!.

Marina y yo corremos y yo abrazo a mi amiga, las dos estamos tan felices de volvernos a ver.

Sus ropas: un collar de oro en forma de estrella cuelga de su cuello, en su cabeza tiene una tiara de color verde que adorna su hermoso cabello castaño claro. Su pecho cubierto por una franja de metal que termina a cada lado con dos armazones de metal verdes que descansan en sus hombros, en su abdomen tiene un corsé verde que hace resaltar la hermosa figura de mi amiga, la falda verde claro, sostenida por un cinturón del mismo color.

El guante de metal en su mano derecha comienza a emitir un brillo de color verde, poderosas ventiscas comienzan a surgir de este y hacen aparecer la enorme espada que representa su poder de viento y de Windom.

En mi caso no quise traer la espada que representa a Rayearth porque tenía muchas ganas de probar esta.

Por fin hemos llegado al Hípico Real, de allí nos dirigimos a los corrales y pedimos tres caballos para cada una, a pie no llegaremos al este. 

***

Las tres chicas montan sus respectivos caballos y sin tardar se dirigen hacia el este. El nerviosismo por saber qué encontrarán allá cada vez aumenta.

***

**~ Su luz traerá resurrección.~**

***

Las tres guerreras mágicas llegan al este de Céfiro, enseguida ven el desolado lugar cubierto por brillantes cristales de hielo.

—Está demasiado frío aquí —dice Anaís cruzándose de brazos para calentarlos.

—¡Mira!... —grita Marina señalando una enorme cueva construida de hielo que se asemeja a un enjambre de abejas.

 Las chicas se acercan galopando en sus caballos con paso fijo, las tres descienden de los animales, se acercan a la cueva de hielo y después Lucy grita:

—¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?.

—Lucy el monstruo no te va a contestar —dice Marina sarcásticamente.

—Tienes razón ^_^U—dice la guerrera de fuego.

—¡Chicas escuchen! —anuncia Anaís.

Se consigue oír el estruendo de las pisadas de una cosa gigante.

—Se está acercando —grita Lucy asustada y poniendo una cara chistosa.

Los caballos comienzan a relinchar y se van despavoridos de allí.

—Oops creo que eran los mejores caballos del reino —dice Lucy.

—Olvídate de eso y prepárate para pelear —propone Marina en su típico tono regañó.

Las tres chicas empuñan sus espadas, Marina y Anaís tienen una expresión fiera, mientras que Lucy piensa: 

—Qué serias, se toman esto muy enserio.

El ruido de pasos se intensifica, es cuando Lucy se concentra, la cueva es destruida por un brazo gigante cubierto de pelaje blanco, la criatura sale, es parecida a un roedor de unos cinco metros, y con colmillos súper desarrollados, las chicas gritan cuando montones de hielo caen ante ellas.

Tres enormes uñas cubren a sus dos manos, sus ojos de color blanco completamente tienen una mirada amenazadora.

El extraño monstruo trata de golpear a Marina y a Anaís, pero estas dos chicas saltan hacia atrás esquivando los puñetazos de la bestia quien consigue solo destruir el pedazo de tierra que toca.

—¡Nos ataca! —grita la guerrera del viento.

—¡Dragón de agua! —grita Marina al mismo tiempo en que un espiral de agua enrolla su brazo izquierdo y toma la forma de un dragón, la chica lanza el ataque en contra del roedor gigante, pero este exhala y el aliento blanco que dispara hace que el dragón de agua de Marina se solidifique completamente y caiga al suelo causando un estruendo tremendo.

—¿¡¡Ah, mi magia no sirvió!!?.

—Por lo visto no, déjamelo a mi —grita Anaís acercándose a la criatura de hielo.

—¡Ventisca espiral! —grita.

Su mano derecha es cubierta por un remolino de viento, la chica apunta con dicha mano al monstruo, y el viento lo toca empujándolo unos tres metros más allá y causándole gran dolor por la dura caída.

—¡ROAAAR! —ruge la bestia en señal de furia.

El monstruo se acerca trotando con intenciones de atacar a las tres chicas que se atrevieron a desafiarlo.

El monstruo de hielo trata de darle un puñetazo a Anaís con la mano izquierda, esta a duras penas alcanza a saltar, la chica logrando la ocasión empuja su espada para atrás con la dos manos para tomar impulso, luego de unos segundos la guerrera del aire blande su espada hacia delante y le corta la mano al monstruo quien lanza gritos desgarradores.

El monstruo crea un pico de hielo que lo utiliza como espada, Lucy trata de cortarlo en pedacitos con su Terra Striker, pero la bestia antepone su pico de hielo, luego trata de dañar a la chica con su frío instrumento, pero esta neutraliza los ataques con la espada de la tierra.

—¡No resistiré... mucho tiempo! —grita Lucy a sus compañeras.

Anaís brinca al cuello del monstruo, con intenciones de asfixiarlo durante el acto.

—¡Marina... ataca! —grita sosteniéndolo aun más fuerte.

—¡¡Dragón de agua!! —la chica crea un tornado en su brazo derecho que se convierte en un enorme reptil. El ataque choca contra la criatura causándole dolor gracias al impacto del ataque.

El monstruo completamente empapado suelta el pico de hielo y toma a Anaís de la pierna y la azota contra el suelo, el monstruo luego trata de hundir sus garras en el hombro de la joven, pero la armadura que traía solo le permite rasguñar su piel.

Anaís se levanta chorreando sangre, sujeta su espada con fuerza y la levanta, un potente viento rodea el arma, mientras se logra ver como la chica corta el brazo restante del monstruo al tiempo en que un "SHRIIIN" logra escucharse, ella cae un poco débil. Un último ataque es proporcionado por la criatura, un gélido aliento de hielo roza el brazo derecho de Marina congelándolo completamente.

La chica grita, mientras Lucy llena de ira comienza a emitir un brillo de color dorado.

—¡¡Ya basta!!.

El cuerpo se eleva un poco en el aire, mientras la chica dice: —¡¡Tornado de fuego!!.

Una espiral flameante se crea en su cuerpo y derrite completamente al monstruo. Cuando el animal de espíritu maligno desaparece un diamante cae en el suelo, Lucy lo toma y se lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos, enfunda su espada y corre a atender a sus amigas.

El hielo que cubre la ciudad comienza a evaporarse, cuando los aldeanos se preguntan qué pasó allí.

Una viejecita mira en donde están las chicas y corre hacia ellas:

—¿¡¡¡Ustedes son las guerreras mágicas!!!?.

—Sí —dice Lucy—. Por favor ayude a mis amigas.

—Claro.

Las dos se llevan a Anaís desmayada y a Marina que al parecer la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar.

Dentro de la casa de la anciana, las dos intentan hacer reaccionar a las dos guerreras.

—¡Gracias por ayudarnos!, les estamos muy agradecidos —dice—. La leyenda dice que una vez más las guerreras pelearán para derrotar la oscuridad y que "su luz traerá resurrección" cuando el mundo esté completamente devastado.

En el techo de una casa...

—Lucy, Anaís y Marina se han vuelto a levantar, creo que llegué demasiado tarde.

***

—Ese estúpido monstruo, me ha fallado —dice un extraño hombre cubierto en sombras.

**Fin del capítulo...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, les traje un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado, creo que exageré demasiado en este capítulo, pero bueno, trataré de no hacerlo la próxima vez. No recuerdo los ataques de las guerreras si alguien es tan amable de proporcionármelos. 

La frase "Su luz traerá resurrección" no es un título ni nada por el estilo, sino es solo una frase que quise poner allí para darle un mejor enfoque al capítulo.

Cualquier duda o comentario escribirme a slave4u99@hotmail.com.

Hasta la próxima... 


	3. Capìtulo 2: Un nuevo desafìo

**Las cuatro guerreras elementales.**

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo desafío.**

Hace unos minutos que dejamos la aldea, Marina y Anaís ya se sienten un poco mejor, aunque están dormidas. Los aldeanos mandaron avisar a Guruclef lo sucedido para que nos trajera un carruaje y así no corriéramos peligro en el camino, sobre todo porque los tres caballos que nos trajimos del reino escaparon -_-U.

***

—¡Ja ja ja ja!.

Las tres chicas escuchan una risa maquiavélica en el exterior, seguida por una explosión.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —dice Lucy mientras se asoma por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Una segunda explosión se escucha.

—Esperen aquí chicas, estarán seguras aquí dentro —propone la guerrera del fuego.

—Pero Lucy... —titubea Anaís.

—Pero nada, aquí esperen.

La chica sale por la puertecilla del carruaje y ve un mandril de color blanco flotando cerca del carruaje y con una extensa sonrisa en su cara.

—Ja ja ja, tú eres la tonta que estoy buscando —dice el mandril apuntando a Lucy.

—Tonta tu abuela, ¡toma esto! ¡Bola de fuego!.

En la punta de sus dedos se crea una pequeña bola flamífera de color carmesí que se va engrandeciendo a cada segundo. La chica apunta al simio y la esfera sale disparada hacia él.

—Ja ja, con esto no me vas a derrotar —dice con la cara quemada—. ¡Puño plateado!.

El brazo derecho del mandril aumenta de tamaño, Lucy trata de detener el impacto, pero la fuerza es tan tremenda que la chica cae al suelo irremediablemente.

Una silueta blanca aparece flotando aun más alto que el mandril, Guruclef toma forma en el aire y  levantando su dedo índice, dispara un rayo plateado que hace explotar al mandril.

Su cuerpo se vuelve a integrar y dice: —¡Demonios! Me vencieron, pero solo por hoy ¡JA JA JA JA!.

El mandril recita unas palabras y su cuerpo desaparece.

—¡Estás bien Lucy! —pregunta Guruclef.

—¡Hai! —contesta la chica con una sonrisa.

***

—Lo siento amo, le juro que no vuelvo a huir de la batalla —le dice el mandril a una extraña sombra.

—Te perdonaré esta vez, pero a la próxima morirás Krakko —dice la sombra.

—¡Ouch!.

****

Guruclef extiende la mano derecha para que Lucy se levante. La chica la toma y con impulso se levanta del suelo.

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar al palacio —apunta el Hechicero con un tono de seriedad.

—¡Sí!.

—¡MÁXIMA! —grita Clef.

Guruclef acomoda sus manos en una pose de rezo, la tierra debajo de él comienza a brillar, después una bestia gigante con alas surge de la tierra.

—Como no puedes volar, este demonio te llevará al palacio.

Lucy sube al lomo de la bestia de ojos rojos, mientras se ahoga en sus pensamientos: —"Máxima", ese es el extraño hechizo que usaba Ascot para convocar a los monstruos. Por lo visto Clef es más misterioso de lo que pensaba.

El camino al Palacio de Céfiro cada vez se acortaba menos, el monstruo volaba cada vez más rápido.

—¿Quién diablos será ese mono que nos atacó a las chicas y a mi?, acaso ¿un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido?.

El cuerpo de Lucy se ve envuelto de manera extraña por una luz intensa de color rojo. Su cuerpo se eleva un poco y sus cabellos comienzan a volar y a moverse por si solos (o tal vez por el poder del brillo). El monstruo deja a Lucy en una de las ventanas en la parte alta del Palacio y luego este se esfuma.

Allí logra ver que el carruaje ha llegado, supone que tal vez sus dos amigas; Anaís y Marina han llegado también, por lo que sale corriendo de la habitación con dirección al vestíbulo.

—¡Ah! Lucy, aquí estás —dice Clef al ver a la chica pelirroja—. Ven que quiero hablar con ustedes tres.

La chica se sienta en uno de los sillones entre sus dos amigas y les da un cálido apretón con sus brazos.

—Chicas. Sus genios; Windom, Rayearth y Ceres necesitan incrementar su energía, hace poco sentí que un nuevo poder envolvía Céfiro, el poder Celestial, necesitan recorrer el planeta entero de nuevo y obtener ese poder, lo más probable es que cada poder se encuentre en el Templo en donde despertaron a los Genios.

—¿¡Enserio!? —pregunta Lucy animada.

—¡Wow! —murmura Marina.

—Por otra parte, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido. Y la invocación de una nueva Guerrera Mágica es necesaria, la Guerrera de la Tierra.

Las tres chicas se asombran al recibir la noticia por parte de Guruclef.

**********************************

Ojalá les guste este capítulo que fue corto (^_^), he recibido un solo review y le doy mil agradecimientos a la persona que lo mandó (ya he leído tu fic de Sakura, está genial!). 

Hasta la vista...!!!


End file.
